Omake: WHAT THE HELL!
by Paxloria
Summary: A funny little One-Shot about what happens when... Maybe I shouldn't say. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But here's a hint: What do you think the result would be if Ciel & Sebastian were to dress to blend in with clothing styles in 1970s America? If nothing else, trying to picture Sebastian with his hair like that is worth a laugh. By the way, they're both demons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to KUROSHITSUJI or its characters. This is meant to be just a bit of fun fan fiction.**

**Just ignore thos extra dots. They are there because I had spacing trouble when posting.**

.

* * *

**田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田**

.

**Omake:**

**WHAT THE HELL!**

.

_**A Home Office In Denver, USA, April 1, 1975**_

.

**Ciel:** (_carefully controlling himself_)

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

.

**Sebastian:**

"I am merely bringing you the latest reports on public reaction to your company's new toy. The Astro Bear seems to be selling particularly well in Florida."

.

**Ciel:** *****BAM***** (_slams hands on desk_)

"You know that's not what I am asking about!"

.

**Sebastian:** (_closes eyes and smiles a sparkly smile_)

"Bocchan, I am sure I do not know what you mean."

.

**Ciel:** (_stands up_)

"I am asking if you have lost your mind."

.

**Sebastian:** (_smile gets even brighter_)

"My my, what a thing to say. My mind is where it has always been. Bocchan, perhaps you have been working too hard. You are starting to look a little stressed."

.

**Ciel: **(_his visible blue eye changes to a cat-eyed glowing red_)

"I AM NOT STRESSED!"

.

**Sebastian:** (_keeps on smiling_)

". . ."

.

**Ciel:** (_takes several deep breaths to calm down_)

"Sebastian, stop being an idiot. I want to know why you are wearing an afro big enough for birds to nest in."

.

**Sebastian:**

"Is there something wrong with my hair, master?"

.

**Ciel:** (_grits teeth and growls_)

"It is in an afro."

.

**Sebastian:**

"Yes it is. I understand that that style has become somewhat popular in America right now."

.

**Ciel:** (_collapses back into his chair, sagging with despair_)

"It has finally happened hasn't it? You've gone mad. 89 years of butlering has become too much of a burden for you to bear."

.

**Sebastian:** (_The light of his smile could rival the sun_)

"Oh bocchan, you do not know how it affects me to see that expression on your face. Do not feel that I have neglected you."

(_whips an out-fit out of nowhere and holds it out to his Master_)

"I have given some thought about making more modern changes to your wardrobe."

.

**Ciel:** (_incredulous and squinting against the light of his butlers smile_)

"Are those bell-bottom jeans!?"

.

**Sebastian:**

"Well spotted My Lord. I believe you will find them to be most comfortable and easy to move in."

.

**Ciel:**

"That brown vest has dangly bits!"

.

**Sebastian:**

"Those are called 'fringes,' My Lord. They add a bit of decoration to the look and the beads tied onto the ends give a touch of color."

.

**Ciel:** (_still disbelieving that these words are coming out of his demonic butler's mouth or that this conversation is even happening_)

"And where is the shirt?"

.

**Sebastian:**

"There is no shirt, bocchan. As it is summer and fairly warm, it is not uncommon for the youths of today to go around without them and show off a little skin."

(_if the elder demons smile got any more bright or sparkly the light from it would be shinning right through the walls_)

"I dare say you would blend right in and look quite attractive."

.

**Ciel:** (_covers face_)

"Tone down that damned smile of yours'! Are you trying to blind me!"

.

**Sebastian: **(_drops smile, light vanishes_)

"Apologies."

.

**Ciel:** (_lowers hands from his face and stares penetratingly at his butler_)

"Sebastian, you have clearly gone insane. For your own good I am confining you to house arrest and forbidding you any contact with any cats until you are cured."

.

**Sebastian:**

"Now now Young Master, do not be so hasty. I can see that I may have taken this joke a bit too far. I was simply trying to act in keeping with the occasion and liven up your day. I also thought your reactions would be most amusing. As your eturnally loyal, eternally obedient, butler it is only natural for me to seek what entertainment I can."

.

**Ciel:** (_angry_)

"What are you blathering on about now? What 'occasion' are you talking about?

.

**Sebastian:**

"Young Master, you really must pay more attention to your calendar. The 1st of April is an important day in America. Such negligence. I thought I had taught you better than this."

.

**Ciel:** (_speaks through grit teeth_)

"Sebastian..."

.

**Sebastian:**

"It's April Fools' Day."

.

**Ciel:** (_starting to growl_)

"Sebastian!"

.

**Sebastian:** (_knows he's in trouble but can't resist pushing things that one bit further_)

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to persuade you to try these clothes out?"

.

**Ciel:** (_explodes with rage at getting pranked like this_)

"SEBASTIAN!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!"

.

**田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田****田**

* * *

.

**(**¬﹏¬) **(•**﹏**•****) **(·﹏·"**)**

.

**This is my first Omake.**

**I've never tried to write humor before and I don't think I'm really cut out or it. Still, I figured there'd be no harm in giving it a try and the idea just popped into my head a few hours ago. I figured it would be short and it seemed too good to ignore, so there you have it. **

**Please review and let me know if you liked it.**

.

8/4/2013


End file.
